Conventional LCDs operate by projecting light through a layer of liquid crystals and applying varying amounts of electrical charge to the liquid crystals in order to change the color and intensity of the display. Typically, a backlight is used as a source for the light projected through the liquid crystal layer. The backlight generally includes a light source coupled to a light-guide that is oriented toward the layer of liquid crystals.
To increase the amount of light directed to the layer of liquid crystals, some backlights include a thin-film reflector attached to the back of the light-guide to reflect stray light toward the liquid crystal layer. While the reflector film improves the quality of the display, the reflector film is very thin and susceptible to damage. For example, the reflector film may occasionally “wet out” against materials placed against or near the reflector film (e.g., a protective poly-film applied to the reflector film or heat-spreader behind the LCD). Here, “wet out” refers to the condition that occurs when the reflector film permanently conforms to the shape of the object that it contacts.
Since the backlight supplies the light for an LCD, the quality of the display depends in part on the quality of light produced by the backlight assembly. As a result, damage caused to portions of the backlight assembly, such as the reflector film, may cause a reduction in performance of the LCD. Thus, it is desirable to protect the components of the LCD.